The Ghost With Green Eyes
by WonderfulWonderfulFufu
Summary: A haunted house, a ghost, and a very odd love. (Giripan, some UsUk)


p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"em"Green eyes/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"emBurning with a dying flameem/p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"emEmotions flickeringem/p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"emHidden by calm windsembr /br /emYet, the ignorant, innocent minds don't know/embr /br /emA storm of regrets and unspoken words whirls deep within/embr /br /emThat didn't mean those words weren't spoken/embr /br /emThey just weren't heard."/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;" .p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;""Alfred-san, I do not believe you will achieve anything by breaking into an old house."p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;""Oh come on, dude! This'll be totally epic!" the blonde "hero" triumphed as the small group made their way through the woods, "Right, Iggy?"p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;""I'm only coming along because that bloody frog is staying over in the house next door," he replied, crinkling his nose. "And don't call me Iggy."p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"Kiku sighed; this was definitely not how he planned to spend the first few days of his little vacation from college, but he knew right then and there as he saw Alfred's eager face, that there was no way he'd be able to dissuade him. The guy simply had a thirst for adventure, and go seek it out no matter where it took him, be it a cave in a nearby state or hours worth of digging in the beach for something that was never there - or even, yes, a so-called haunted house. To this very day, it still bothers the Japanese young man how easily he could be roped into his friend's schemes. In fact, he was the only one that was; Arthur couldn't stand their new dorm room neighbor, Francis, so he tagged along, meanwhile Elizabeta merely joined along because she too had somewhat of a curiosity with the rumored house too.p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"Kiku sighed as they continued to wade their way through the thick sea of trees, silently hoping the house would actually be real in hopes that the long walk and waste of time wouldn't all be for nothing. Besides, if the house was as old as it was claimed to be, then surely there'd be something picture-worthy; he even brought along his camera just in case.p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"emstrongSnap!strong/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"He immediately whirled around, only to be curiously eyed by his fellow colleagues. "What's the matter, Kiku?" Elizabeta asked.p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;""I...It's nothing. I thought I heard something..." His eyes scanned the surrounding woods, but...nothing stood out. A few birds chirped happily to themselves up high on the branches.p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;""Ooh, must be the ghosts! We must be near!"p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;""Woah, dude - look! I think I see it!"p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;""That's just a boulder, Alfred."p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;" p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"This was definitely going to be one long trip.p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;" p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"As they made their way in deeper, Kiku could almost feel a pair of eyes watching them.p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;" p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;" .p  
>p style="text-align: center; line-height: 115%; margin-bottom: .14in;"strong[*Doesn't know whether to make this as a one-shot of sorts or a story...*]strong/p 


End file.
